marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Wolverine (husband) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past of Jean Grey of Earth-9997, mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart up to a certain point. At some point, she lost her telepathic abilities. The circumstances this are unrevealed. However, this would eventually spare her life when the psychic birth of the Skull resulted in the death of every telepath on the planet, including her mentor Professor Xavier. Shortly after this, the X-Men disbanded. Either prior to or shortly after the disbanding of the X-Men, Jean would leave Cyclops after a long relationship to pursue a romance with Wolverine. However, Wolverine and Jean's life would soon devolve into a New York stereotype of the bickering couple. Both would put on weight and would spend their time constantly arguing with each other. When Wolverine refused to help the heroes defend New York from the Skull and his army, Jean left him in disgust, telling him that she was in fact Madelyne Pryor to rankle Wolverine even more. Jean would resurface years later at the wedding of Medusa and King Britain, which served as a brief reunion of the surviving members of the X-Men. She would reconcile with Wolverine, telling him that she truly was the real Jean and that she had only told him that she was Madelyne to spite him. However the two would remain apart, and her current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Jean's abilities mirror those of her Earth-616 counterpart, however, in recent times she has lost her telepathic abilities. Although it has been suggested that she has retained her telekinetic powers, she has not exhibited their use. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It is a common misconception that the Jean Grey of Earth-9997 is dead and resided in the Realm of the Dead, this assertion is in fact incorrect. As identified in the opening introduction to Paradise X #3, 4-D Man explains to X-51 that the being in the Realm of the Dead is in reality the Phoenix Force, even though Mr. S refers to the Force as "Jean".Paradise X #3 | Trivia = A character that resembles Earth-X Madelyne appears in Captain America #614. She is called Jeanie and is married to a man who resembles Logan of Earth-X. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * (Realm of the Dead) }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Howlett Family Category:Grey Family